My China Doll
by Calie1
Summary: This is a two part story. The first takes place when Ginny is seven and Draco is eight. Draco's finds himself unable to keep his eyes off of her. The second part takes place Draco's last year of Hogwart's, Draco finally remembers who she is.
1. My China Doll 12

Title: My China Doll 1/2  
  
Author: Calie  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This is a two part story. The first takes place when Ginny is seven and Draco is eight. Draco's finds himself unable to keep his eyes off of her. The second part takes place Draco's last year of Hogwart's, Draco finally remembers who she is.  
  
Notes: I got the idea for this story today when I was in line at the store and I saw this little blond head boy with really blue eyes, the rest of it created itself. I know it the idea has been done before, but I at least thing I've done it slightly differently. I hope you like it and if you do give me feedback. I have a bunch of Draco/Ginny stories written but I just don't have the urge to post them, maybe if I can get some good reviews I'll do it. The next part will be in the works as soon as this is posted.  
  
At the point that she entered the young boy wasn't really sure what it was about her that drew his attention. Being only eight he hadn't been familiar with the feelings that one would get for the oppisite sex. Although, from what he had learned through the short years of his life, he was pretty sure he didn't want those feelings. Besides that though, girls were just plain old useless in his eyes. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why older boys liked them. Sure they were decent witches, but besides that he just didn't see the use. It was that reasoning that left him slightly baffeled, becuase he had not idea why he was staring at her.  
  
Originally it had been because of the contrast of the colors he had seen from the corner of his eye as a few people entered the store. All he had seen was green and red. The colors were so vibrant against the somewhat dreary ones of the other customers he unconsciously found himself drawn to the little girl. Her dark red hair hung strait down her back and seemed to have been curled at the ends for some festive occasion. Her dress was simple and hung to her knees, but it was the satiny green color of it that startled him. He had always prefered green to any other color, but he hadn't appreciated how marvelous it was till he saw it on her. Even her shoes where the same shade of green. His eyes moved to her face then and he finally noticed how dark her own eyes were, and how pale her skin was in conrast to everything else. Finally he knew what it was drew that drew his attention, it was her overall appearance. She was rather striking and perfect to him. In a way she reminded him of those china dolls his mother collected. In fact the little girl looked more perfect then those pieces of glass could ever be.  
  
A ruff sounding voice drew his attnetion away from the little girl and he noticed a taller boy standing behind her. In fact there were three taller boys standing with her, all of which had red hair. Two of them looked much older, most likely teenagers, the other looked almost the same age as the girl and suddenly he couldn't help the twitch of his lip that had been occuring lately whenever he became disgusted or angry. It would be almost another year though before he would realize it was the beginning of a perfect sneer.  
  
She moved away from them though, and once again his picture wasn't ruined by the other boys. With a quick glance behind him he made sure his mother was still engrossed with her shopping and the saleswoman. Knowing her attention was entirely on her purchases he felt safe enough to move away from her and towards the small girl who was walking by herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They would be forever looking around, and Quidditch wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, so once sure their attention was entirely on the sport she quickly made her escape to some other part of the store. She hadn't been in the store before, even though she continuously begged her to go in. Her mum said it was entirely over priced though and their was no reason for them to even consider it. But it had always looked so pretty from the window, and since her mother had some things to attend to she had asked her Mum pleadily to allow her to look through the store. Of course she had complied and after instructing her two elder brothers to go along and supervise her, and her youngest brother throwing a tantrum that he wanted to go also, the four of them were on their way. A large set of cases drew her attention and she stopped in front of them and stared wide eyed and the different aray of dolls that sat upon it.  
  
"Are you buying one?"  
  
The voice startled her and she turned quickly to find herself staring up at a boy. He seemed about her age, except for the difference of height, but even her youngest brother was taller then her and he was only a year older. This boy though kind of scared her with his almost white hair and blue eyes that reminded her slightly of the ocean that her family had vacationed to last year. His clothes were very nice she noticed, even though she usually had little care for such things. Even so she was glad she was wearing her new dress. Her brother said the color was ugly but she insisted to her mother she would have no other for her birthday. The boy was still waiting she noticed and nervously she realized that he wanted an answer. "No, I was just looking."  
  
Her voice was small and shy and a flicker of guilt passed through him when he realized he had surprised her. Quickly he tried to rectify the matter by setting her fears to rest. "My mum has some, probably as many as on this shelf, she collects them. I don't know why though."  
  
The boy had looked away from her then and to the dolls, which relieved her slightly. Having his sharp eyes on her made her slightly uncomfortable. She also turned her attention back to the dolls. "Maybe she finds them pretty."  
  
With a glance he looked to his mother who was fingering some shiny material then looked back to the dolls. It was probably true, his mother did love pretty things, she surrounded herself with them. "Do you think their pretty?"  
  
"Yea." She nodded slowly and surveyed the dolls. Some were boys, some were girls, some babies, and some pretty ladies with fluffy dresses. Regardless of what they were though she found them all lovely. Even though she knew they weren't the types of dolls she could play with, it would still be nice to have as many as the boys mother did.  
  
"Why don't you buy one then?" He turned away from the dolls and watched her, even close up she was still pretty, prettier then the dolls on the shelves.  
  
"I-." She stopped before she said her Mum wouldn't be able to spare the money for one. "I don't have any money. I'm with my brother and my Mum is in another shop. She's already bought all my birthday presents."  
  
"When is your birthday?" She turned to him finally and to his relief seemed more relaxed then she had moments before.  
  
"Today, I'm seven." She smiled proudly and grabbed the hem of her skirt to hold it out. "That's why I got to wear my new dress. Normally Mum wouldn't let me because she says I get into as much of a mess as my brothers, but I told her I wanted to have a pretty green satin dress for my birthday. Do you like it?"  
  
He studied her face for a moment then looked to her dress again then nodded once he looked back at her brown eyes. "I do, green is my favorite color."  
  
"Really? Mine to. My brothers say that's not good. Only Slyth-." She stopped herself and frowned as she tried to recall the name for the house her brothers talked bad about. She smiled shyly when she remembered and continued speaking. "They said only Slytherine's like green."  
  
For the first time he was slightly affronted by her comment, but the emotion passed when he remembered it was her brothers who were of that opinion, not her. "My father is sending me to Hogwart's and I'm going to be in Slytherin. Our whole family has been in Slytherin."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes widend in slight shock in respect. She wasn't sure what Slytherin's really were but from what she heard from her elder brothers she thought she might be scared of him. What was it about this boy that would place him in Slytherin she wondered. He seemed nice enough and even had said he liked her dress, which was more then her brothers had said. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor, I know it. My brother's are and my parent's were."  
  
His lip twitched again but he controlled the feelings and kept his face neutral. From the questions he had asked his father about Hogwart's and the answer's he received he had come to believe Gryffindor's to be the worse house. They were sickingly good hearted and foolishly brave was his father's opinion, and not to be trusted. This girl though seemed to be of the very nice sort and when he actually began to think of it he could imagine her as nothing else except a Gryffindor.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other there." She smiled excitedly at the thought of having a friend. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eight." It happened again, the blur of colors that had caught his attention and he turned his head to look but she spoke again.  
  
"Really? Then we probably will see each other there. What's your-?"  
  
"Hey munchkin, lets go!"  
  
She turned at the sound of one of her elder brothers and released a reluctant sigh. Hurriedly she turned back to the boy but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking to the dolls again. A doll in a green dress, the same color as her caught her attention and she stepped forward to look at it closer. "I think that one's my favorite."  
  
It was the same one he had been looking at. After nodding he turned his face to her own and found himself closer to her then before, and finally noticed the color of her eyes. They were brown, the darkest brown he had ever seen, and it made him almost uncomfortable to look into them. "Me too."  
  
"Stop talking to your boyfriend and lets go!"  
  
She turned from the boy and looked to her younger brother. "Shut up or I'm going to tell Mum you were flying!" His face turned red at the comment, as usual when he became angry, but he remained silent. She turned back to the boy and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you at Hogwart's"  
  
"Yea, maybe." He couldn't keep the reluctance out of his voice though, even at the promise. He wouldn't start Hogwart's for four more years.  
  
"Bye." With a smile she hurried after her brothers.  
  
He watched her go with a frown. When she reached the door he couldn't help the dark feeling that had overcome him. She suddenly stopped though and turned to him, her eyes meeting his one last time. With a smile and a wave she left the store. His mood lifted slightly and he couldn't help another twitch of his lips. He rarely smiled, but smirking was slowly becoming his nature. The young boy turned back to the shelf of dolls and he looked at the one in the green dress with red curly hair. Oh it wasn't an exact replica, but it would do. With gentle hands he took the doll from the case and treated it with more care then he had anything in his life. His mother had given him some money to spend to keep him busy, it was up to him what he bought with it. 


	2. My China Doll 22

My China Doll 2/2  
  
Author: Calie  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Today I realized that this is so much fluff that it almost chokes you. I had to get it out my head though. Someone had pointed out to me that Draco's mother would have found it odd, him buying a doll. I agree, which is why his father freaks out over it.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot it in my last chapter. I don't claim to own anything in this story, except this atrociously fluffy plot line, which I don't think anyone wants. Oh and the grammatical errors, those are all mine to. I seem to have a world of riches today.  
  
He sneered as he spotted the glossy red hair. Merlin just the sight of her annoyed him. Not in the same way her brothers did. There was something else about her that drove him crazy. She wasn't really even doing anything that would cause him to get so riled up as he was at that moment. It didn't matter though that she was sitting in the corner to herself, quietly flipping through the pages of some book. It was the fact that she was there. He couldn't just walk to another side of the library or leave though, instead he had to walk towards her.  
  
The sound of steps alerted her to someone nearby and upon looking up she wasn't surprised that there was someone there. She wasn't surprised either at who it was. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked down at her with an air of self-importance. "Why is it that everywhere I go Weasley you are always there? Do you have nothing better to do then to be an annoying ornament at Hogwart's?"  
  
"Well, if my presence is that much of a bother to you then no, I don't have anything better to do." With a tight smile she looked back down to her book and hoped he would leave it at that. Yet she knew better, Draco Malfoy had to always have the last word. His hand was suddenly splayed over her book and she looked up to find him leaning over, and to close for comfort.  
  
"It's not that easy little Weasel," he whispered harshly and looked into those deep brown eyes that always made him tense, "you can't dismiss me that easily."  
  
"Fine." Ginny yanked her book from under his hand and shut it loudly. After shoving it back in her back she looked back up at him. "Then I'll leave." She got as far as standing up before his hands were on her arms and holding her tightly. He wasn't going to gain power of her that easily though and she struggled against his grip. It was useless she soon realized, his hold on her didn't even seem to weaken. With a sigh she looked up into his blue eyes. "What do you want Malfoy? You said you are tired of seeing me, well fine then, let me leave."  
  
For a moment Draco faltered at her comment. She was right, by her leaving she was the one that caved first and at the same time she would have been out of his line of sight. Suddenly it hit Draco that he really didn't want her to leave. Sure he fought with her, but that was because he really had nothing else to say to her. He'd never really gone out of his way to harm her or get her in trouble though, as he did often enough with the Dream Team. Still though her presence drove him crazy. The more Draco though about it in those few short moments while he held her he knew it wasn't because he hated her. It was because from the day she started Hogwart's he had noticed her and it made him angry that she actually drew his attention against his will. "If I don't ever see you again it will be to soon."  
  
The angry sound of his voice made Ginny's throat tighten in fear. She was in the library and the idea of him trying something with her was unlikely, but still she couldn't stop the fear. His hands released her though and after a moment of staring up at him with her eyes wide and scared she snatched up her bag and quickly walked out of the library.  
  
With an angry sigh Draco dropped his own bag onto the table and sat down. The shut of the door echoed through the library and he shook his head. With sigh he tried to push the thoughts of the Weasley girl from his mind and move onto his homework. Just as he was about to open his bag he spotted a book on the table near the spot that she had just vacated. With a look of caution he spied around the library for any onlookers or even a sign of her, but he saw no one. Quickly he snatched the book up and lied it down in front of him. It wasn't a school book he knew. Upon opening it he found himself making a face. On the first page was the whole Weasley family, Potter and Granger included. He flipped the pages and he found himself rather started to find pictures of young Weasley children. As much as they disgusted him, it was still slightly interesting to look at. He couldn't even help the amused smirk that would lightly cover his face at some of them. Finally he came to some of the lone female Weasley. She couldn't have been even five and she was obnoxiously cute. One could have placed the child on the shelf and she would have appeared as perfect as any doll. She grew older as he flipped the pages, as did the rest of the Weasley's, but it was her he looked at in most of them. He flipped to one finally of her standing alone in front of the camera. Her eyes were wide and happy and a small smile played on her face. Her red hair hung longer then it was now and it curled slightly at the end. Her hands were placed behind her back and her head bent slightly to the side in what he could only assume as shyness. Her smile widened suddenly and she spun around in the satiny green dress she wore with matching shoes. To him she looked exactly like a china doll.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco threw the book on his bed angrily and stood in the center of him room staring through the window at nothing in particular. At that moment every thought that ran through his head only served to make his blood boil more. The first was that he was stupid to not have remembered, then that he was stupid to not have realized. It had been so obvious, the little red head girl, with three red headed brothers and she only a year younger then himself. He should have bloody well known it was her. He might have though if he would have remembered. The truth was he had totally forgotten his short conversation with the little girl and his purchasing of the china doll. The reasoning for him forgetting made him turn and punch the wall angrily. His father, always the controlling ruthless bastard that he was, had been the cause of that.  
  
Only a couple of weeks after he had bought the doll, his father had found it in his room. So one morning Lucious had called him into his office and held the glass doll up and asked Draco if he was some sort of pansy for buying the doll. Before he had been able to snap back at his father his mother had interrupted. She stated that there must be some terrible mistake for only two weeks before she had broken a doll and that Draco said he wanted to buy her a new one. Of course when questioned by his father Draco only nodded. Lucious had given the doll to her and dismissed Draco. Later that day she came to his room and told him she'd keep the doll for him if he ever wanted it back. He'd never asked for it though, and had soon forgotten about it.  
  
With an attempt to relax himself he sighed and turned to his desk. A look of determination covered his face and he walked to the chair and sat down After pulling out a piece of parchment he began to write a letter to his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman was quick to react, in fact he was rather surprised at how soon she had replied. Draco had expected to wait at least two days, most likely three. What he hadn't expected was her response at lunch the next day. His mother's owl flew in and his chest ached as he noticed the package it carried. It flew close to the table and he snatched it from the owl quickly, fearing that it fall to the table and shatter. A letter was attached to it and he quickly pulled it off. Once he was able to rip the Malfoy seal off he unrolled the parchment and read it anxiously.  
  
Draco,  
  
I must admit I was very surprised by your request yesterday evening. But as you requested I had one of the elves take out the doll and owled it to you immediately because it must have been of some importance for you to request it after all these years.  
  
With a quick glance at the other occupants of the Slytherin table he made sure that no one was watching his odd behavior or giving questioning looks towards his package. Satisfied that he was free of attention he picked up the package and parchment and stood up. As he found himself having a perfect view of her at the Gryffindor table. As usual she sat there with her brother, Granger, Potter, and some of the others in her year. At the moment though she wasn't talking nor eating. She was looking down at her plate intently but he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't because she was hungry. He watched her for only a moment though then made his exit from the hall.  
  
Upon entering his room he went to his desk and placed the package onto it. Without even a moments hesitation he pulled off the packaging. Of course all he found was a box and with a growl of anger he opened that also. The inside of the box was stuffed with paper and he shook his head and reached inside to pull it out. The first thing he noticed was the gleaming red hair, and ever so carefully he pulled the doll out of the box and held it in front of his face. Truthfully he hadn't really remembered what the doll had looked like. Sure he had known the dress was green and her hair was red, but besides that all memories of the doll had vanished, similar to those of the real little girl from all those years ago. With a frown he placed the doll back in the box. He had classes soon, he'd worry about Weasley later, as if he'd have a choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around the same time as the day before he entered the library and as he expected their sat Ginny Weasley. It was the time of day that most students studied for their classes, but Draco knew she would be there, she always was. It bothered him slightly though that he knew that. She didn't look up when he started walking towards as she usually would. That was due to the fact that he usually liked his presence known. This time though he didn't want anyone to hear or see him. He reached her without drawing any attention from anyone and upon stopping in front of her it was only then that she looked up. A look of shock covered her face then it disappeared to something else he wasn't quite familiar with. It wasn't the usual angry or disgusted look she gave him or even the passive, not caring one he received on other times. This one seemed slightly pained and tired.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" She couldn't deal with him right now, in fact the thought of arguing with anyone at that moment would have made her upset. It being Draco Malfoy was ten times worse. If anyone could already make her feel worse then she already did it was him.  
  
"I would talk a little more kindly Weasley. Lost something recently?" He hadn't expected her sudden movement and soon the girl was in front, her eyes hard and her face demanding.  
  
"Where is it? Give it to me Malfoy." When she realized that she had forgotten her families photo album she had ran back to the library only to find it gone and not turned into Madame Pince. Why someone had taken it she didn't know. It was just a photo album, not important to anyone but her and her family, yet it was gone. She had been up half the night with worry and guilt for losing it. It was important to her family and now it was gone, all those memories gone. Now though it seemed Draco Malfoy knew something about it.  
  
"Calm down Weasley, I'll give you back your book, I don't have a use for it anyway, except one." He cocked an eyebrow and waited to see if she'd blow up but surprisingly the girl kept calm so he decided to continue. "I'll give it to you as long as you come with me somewhere."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Right, like I'm going to go somewhere with Draco Malfoy. What did you do today Ginny? Oh I let Draco Malfoy take me to some secluded spot where he had the ability to do whatever he wished."  
  
"Oh get off it and don't flatter yourself. If I was going to harm you I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. I've never done anything to you Weasley besides trade a few insults. So just come with me and I'll give you your book back."  
  
"Why can't you give it to me here?"  
  
He sighed impatiently even though he had already known this would be hard. "Because I need to talk to you and it can't be here okay? You want the book then come with me."  
  
"You know I could easily tell my brother that you have it or a teacher?" She had expected him to become angry at the comment but instead his face seemed to soften slightly which was certainly a shock.  
  
"You could, but then I'd be very disappointed for having made all this effort for nothing." She was still staring up at him and for a moment Draco almost wanted to look away from her searching gaze but held his own and finally she spoke.  
  
"Fine, lets go." He didn't say anything and just turned to leave. Quickly Ginny gathered up her things and hurried after him. To her surprise, upon exiting the library doors he was waiting for her.  
  
"This way."  
  
He turned down the hall and she followed hesitantly. The whole way to their destination they walked in silence and she always remained a step behind him so that she could see his every move. Ginny narrowed her eyes at his back as she watched him walk. It was annoying that someone could walk so perfect and superior as if they owned everything as far as their eyes could see. She hated his teasing to no end but she partially admired his strong personality. That was mostly the reason Ginny had fallen for Harry those years ago. Not only was he the hero but he seemed so strong, not physically but mentally. Malfoy was that type of person, the kind that wouldn't let anything totally break him, no matter how bad it was. That wasn't Ginny, everything bad that happened she took to heart. It was perhaps that reason that she had liked Harry and partially admired Malfoy.  
  
It was hard not to be nervous walking in silence, but with Weasley walking behind him it only made it worse. It wasn't as if he'd thought she was going to suddenly attack him from behind, only Slytherin's do that, which was most likely why she was walking behind him. It just made matters worse as he got closer and closer to their destination. Finally they did reach it though and he stopped. "Come on little Weasel." After turning the knob he opened it and walked in.  
  
Hesitantly she followed him into the room. Nothing happened once she walked through the doorway and nothing seemed suspicious about the room. It was just an empty classroom. Being sure to leave the door slightly open she followed him to where he was walking. He stopped by the front desk and there she spotted her photo album. Being sure to keep a bit of distance between them, she stopped a few feet away and watched him warily while he leaned against the desk.  
  
"Your book." Draco picked it up and when she reached out to grab it he pulled it back and shook his head. "Not yet. Now don't make that face Weasel, I am going to give it back to you, free of charge." Her face seemed to relax slightly and he did also in turn. "Now you have to assume I actually opened it. As any Malfoy would admit the whole thing was rather disturbing but that's besides the point." She was beginning to glare at him and Draco had to control a smirk. "I did find something though that I found vaguely familiar." Draco opened the photo album to the page he had marked with his mother's letter and handed the book to her.  
  
Ginny took it from him and looked curiously to the page the photo album was opened to. Immediately she remembered the picture when she saw the green dress. It had been her seventh birthday. A small smile played on her lips at the memory, but she quickly covered it with a look of confusion when she looked back up at Malfoy. "Why would this look familiar to you?"  
  
"That's not you're only gift for today little weasel." Draco turned from her and reached into the box where the doll was. As usual he treated it with care when he picked it up. Upon turning around he held it out to her. "I forgot I had this, I didn't remember till I saw that picture of you. In fact I didn't even know it had been you until I saw that picture yesterday." Her mouth opened to speak but it closed again and a look of confusion came over her face and suddenly Draco found himself worried that she might not have remembered. "That is if you even remember."  
  
"No I-I remember. I mean not all of it. But I remembered talking to a little blond while I was looking at the dolls. I just forgot about it I guess." Quickly she looked away from his piercing eyes and tried to concentrate on anything else in the room but one question was pulling at her and she had to have an answer. Finally she forced herself back under his gaze and spoke again. "Why did you buy it?"  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably even though he knew exactly the reason he bought it. "I actually had imagination back then. To an eight year old boy you looked like one of his mother's perfect little glass dolls. It reminded me of you so I bought it."  
  
"Can I see it?" Why she wanted to hold the doll she had no clue. For some reason it was important to her though to touch this thing that Draco Malfoy had bought because of her ten years ago. He nodded at her and held it out. Hesitantly she took it from him and brought it closer so that she could study it. "Why?" She looked up at him and began again. "I mean you told me why, but I just can't imagine you actually buying this because it reminded me of you."  
  
"I don't know Weasley I was eight." Draco pushed himself off the desk and took a small step closer, not wanting to frighten her. She didn't seem to notice because she was looking at the doll again. "Hell I didn't like girls then, I thought they were useless. I didn't know what you could really do with them." Her head shot up at him and she glared which only produced a smirk from himself. "All I'm saying is I don't know why. You just looked perfect."  
  
"Why are you giving it to me now?" For some reason Ginny would have sworn his face seemed to soften at his question yet she couldn't be sure, maybe because she couldn't exactly believe it.  
  
He sighed at her question and once again became uncomfortable, he hadn't expected that. "Even though you seem to be a permanent aggravation of mine I think it is because you still look perfect."  
  
A smile began to crack on Ginny's face before she spoke. "Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy could be sentimental."  
  
"Yea well, don't spread it around, I have a reputation to maintain. I don't need women throwing themselves at me, it's bad enough as it is." He could see the humor on her face and he almost had trouble keeping his own face neutral.  
  
"It's going to be kind of hard to fight with you now." There was no way she would even be able to offer a meaningful insult knowing now that he had bought this doll thinking of her.  
  
"Yea well, not everything can stay the same I guess." He agreed with her though, his heart wouldn't have been into fighting with her.  
  
Once again she looked down at the doll with a soft smile. "She is a pretty doll though."  
  
Draco stepped forward slowly and gently took the china doll from her so that he could look down at it. "Of course she is." He looked back up at her face and confusion coursed through him suddenly at the look he found there. He'd never imagined that look of acceptance on her face before. Mostly though it was her eyes that startled him, they were wide and expecting and not at all scared of him. Carefully he brought a hand to her cheek, touching it just as gently as he had that china doll ten years go. She didn't move away from him and didn't even seem to be considering it to his relief. Draco lowered his head slowly till he was only inches from her own.  
  
"Draco?" The fear was obvious in her voice she knew, but the situation scared her. It was an unwelcome to be sure yet at the same time it was still frightening.  
  
"Shhh." He whispered softly against her lips to quite the concerns he could hear in her voice. Before she could try to interrupt again he touched his lips to her own and sucked gently on her bottom lip. She responded to his relief, regardless of the questioning tone in her voice. And when her hands rested on his arms he found himself needing to get closer to her. Carefully he placed the doll on the table behind her and pulled her to him.  
  
Ginny gasped as he suddenly buried his hand in her hair, wrapped his arms around her waste, and pulled her against him. He took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue gently over her lips before entering. Not once to Ginny considering pulling away though and allowed him to deepen the kiss and as he did so she slid her hands up his shoulders to bury in his hair.  
  
Their height difference was becoming exceedingly a problem with Draco and since he wasn't quite ready to let her go yet he backed her up slowly to table. Quickly he slid the doll out of the way then brought his hands to her waste and lifted her onto the table. He broke the kiss then and looked at her. It made his heart clench in his chest to see her dark brown eyes wide and innocent when she looked at him. Draco brought his hands to her knees and gently pried them apart to make room to accommodate him. She complied easily and he stepped closer so that he was between her legs.  
  
This position was slightly more intimate then before and even though Ginny was slightly scared she wasn't about to stop. Instead of kissing her again though his hand came up to cradle her face again.  
  
"You're a little short." The corners of her lips quirked in a tiny smile and he felt himself smirking softly before he lowered his head again to hers. With her now more at his own level his hands were free to roam her body. Draco wasn't going to presume that she was even about to let him go any further than kissing, so he made sure that his hands stayed away from her chest and below her waste. For the time being he was satisfied though. That was until there was a bell signaling dinner.  
  
Ginny was the first to pull away. Even as she had done so she already missed the feeling of his lips on her own. His eyes remained on her and she found it hard to remain calm under his gaze. Eventually she broke the silence. "Malfoy, I-"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What?" He gentleness of his voice had surprised her and she found herself now unable to tear her eyes from his face.  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy, call me Draco." Ten minutes ago he wouldn't have minded her calling him by his last name, now though it made him slightly uncomfortable and felt to impersonal.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ginny had enough shocks that day to last her for a while. Draco Malfoy requesting kindly that she use his first name was pushing it, even though she was secretly pleased. "Draco-" She stopped and sighed when she realized she wasn't to sure what she was going to say.  
  
"Ginny." He responded with a soft smirk and when her eyes looked into his with confusion it only widened. "Now that we know each others first names did you have something to say?"  
  
The world was going to end, Draco Malfoy was calling her by her first name and joking with her. Ginny massaged her forehead. "You are confusing me."  
  
"How? I think I've been pretty strait forward with you up to this point."  
  
"Because for the past six years up to yesterday you did nothing but torment me, now your acting totally different. It isn't that I'm complaining, it's just confusing and hard to trust I guess." The last part was rather hard for her to say because even though she didn't know him very well she suspected that he might be slightly affronted.  
  
Draco was slightly taken aback by her words, especially the last part. He did his best to not show it though. For a few moments he considered exactly what it was he wanted from her and how to say it. It was hard to think about it while looking at her so finally he tore his eyes from her own and looked down. Her hands were no longer touching him as they had been earlier. Instead they were resting in her lap. Hesitantly Draco took one and brought it flat against his own hand.  
  
Him kissing her was surprising enough, but this affectionate gesture made her chest hurt and her throat tighten with an emotion she wasn't used to and wouldn't recognize what it was till months later.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to get used to me." Draco laced his fingers through her own then looked back into her face. "In the mean time, how about I walk you to dinner." For the moment her worries seemed to ease and her face relax.  
  
"Okay." Ginny nodded hesitantly and moved to jump off of the desk but he didn't move. With confused eyes Ginny looked up into his face.  
  
Draco placed a chaste kiss onto her full lips then finally stepped back allowing her room to get off the desk. As she did so, and began to straighten her clothes, he picked up the doll and the box that was behind him on the other desk. With care he placed it in the box and closed it. "You take it." He held the box out to her till she gingerly took it from his hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, call it a ten year belated birthday present. Besides, people might start to wonder things if I have a doll in my room." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help returning it.  
  
For every year after that he gave china dolls to Virginia Weasley on her birthday. When she married the tradition didn't stop, Virginia Malfoy still received the same gift every year on her birthday. 


End file.
